nationfandomcom-20200223-history
May Revolution
The May Revolution or the May Rising was a short-lived period of unrest in Noble City during April 2011. Background During the preceding months, Congress had slowly ceased its work. After the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial, the prime minister Ygo Donia was jailed and his government fell apart. Laws were no longer made and popular opinion of the MOTCs had reached an all-time low. In late April, Yuri Medvedev, Marcus Villanova and Justin Abrahams created an unelected provisional government whose role was to govern the country until new elections could be held. Comparatively few members had been elected as part of the previous Congress. The May Revolution A number of citizens became dissatisfied with the actions of the Provisional government, particularly the fact that it was creating laws, and on May 3rd Semyon Breyev went to Speakers' Corner and 'appealed to the Lovian people' for a revolution to take place. He began by criticising the law of Lovia, describing it as 'unjust' and 'constricting' and pointing out problems that it had, in his view, caused, such as the imprisonment of the prime minister. In the second part of his argument, he criticised what he saw as the inconsistency of the Provisional Government, in that it was an illegal and unconstitutional body, yet one which claimed to uphold the law. According to Breyev there were only two ways out of this inconsistency: #Keep the law and not the PG. In this case all power would return to the elected and inactive congress and Lovian political life would essentially cease until the next elections. #The law should be abandoned entirely, and the PG should remain. It would no longer be illegal, as the law would not exist, and it would have the task of writing a new constitution before the next elections. Breyev stated that the first alternative was unacceptable and therefore the second was the only real option. It was this abandonment of the law that he summarised in the single word 'revolution'. Four Points The aims of the revolution were summarised in the Four Point Revolutionary Charter, and were as follows: We demand: *''The abolition of the Constitution and the Federal Law (though parts would in all likelihood be reinstated after the revolution)'' *''The release of the democratically elected PM.'' *''That the monarch be relieved of all political duties, unless he be democratically elected in the same way as any other citizen.'' *''That the 2011 Congress be dissolved and the Provisional Government be recognised as the only authority in Lovia, until democratic elections are held.'' Response Although Breyev had apparently intended the movement to be simply an apolitical call for stability, he found that response from the right, in particular MOTCs I.G. La Blaca and Kim Dae-su, who joined the uprising, was for more positive than that from the left. Medvedev threatened to imprison the rebels if the uprising got out of hand, while PM Villanova described them as 'insane'. Villanova also criticised Breyev for his action considering he had been absent from the political scene himslef for the past few months, to which Breyev responded that he still had a right to 'comment on what I see as an inconsistency in the way things are being done.' Later, Breyev clarified on his intent and admitted that 'starting a revolution was a little extreme.' He concentrated on his main concern, that the PG was 'actually making laws.' At this point the leftists agreed to a compromise and called new elections for the 2011 Second Congress. The revolution was, effectively, over. Analysis Most analysts have seen the May Revolution as a result of the tensions in Lovian society that would eventually lead to the Lovian Civil War. La Blaca and Dae-su would go on to play major roles in rebelling against the Lovian government and establishing alternative power centres. Some legal experts have suggested, reasoning along Breyev's lines, that the legality of the modern Congress could be challenged, as it was elected by a procedure defined by an amendment created by an unelected government. There is even an argument that in a sense, the 'revolution' did take place, as arguably there is no legal continuity between the pre-2011 and post-2011 governments. Category:2011